RIO by R M Simone' - Roshandra
by Roshandra
Summary: When someone DIES before their time and they leave in a TRAUMATIC act of revenge, the soul will travel and migrate to a place that it might find its way back INTO a BODY? He was feeling her calling him and it was RIO that was her transition point. WHY? Who knows why a soul picks a location to find a way back in. All he knew was he wanted her back in his ARMS AGAIN. Death to Life.
1. Chapter 1

**Rio by R. M. Simone – Roshandra**

10:05:2015 ALL RIGHTS OWNED and reserved by author R. M. Simone' and original story.

All Twilight character names are owned by Stephanie Myers and no copyright infringements. Merely used for FAN FICTION.

When someone DIES before their time and they leave in a TRAUMATIC moment of an act of revenge, the soul will travel and migrate to a place that it might find its way back INTO a BODY? He was feeling her calling him and it was RIO that was her transition point. WHY? Who knows why? A soul picks a location to find a way back in. All he knew was he wanted her back in his ARMS AGAIN. He would 'change' her to being one of 'his KIND NOW'… nothing would stand in his way, not even her death. By R. M. Simone'… RIO. Fan Fiction will become a NOVEL.

 **Chapter 1**

 **RIO**

The pain shrouded me second by second as nothing I ever experienced before in my life as a vampire. We live in the Bardo State, the place between life in a body and death with our consciousness in a shell. Now that Bella was gone, I lost all my peace of mind. Why? It was how it all happened and how she was taken. The dreams continued or rather the nightmare of her calling out to me. I had no other choice but to go see why RIO called me there. Could Bella have migrated to another realm? Was I to rescue her and somehow finally make her part of 'my world'? I was lost in this hell. It was hell without her. The only thing I ever loved was Bella.


	2. Chapter 2 Flight and Food

Rio by R. M. Simone – Roshandra

10:05:2015 ALL RIGHTS OWNED and reserved by author R. M. Simone' and original story.

All Twilight character names are owned by Stephanie Myers and no copyright infringements. Merely used for FAN FICTION.

When someone DIES before their time and they leave in a TRAUMATIC moment of an act of revenge, the soul will travel and migrate to a place that it might find its way back INTO a BODY? He was feeling her calling him and it was RIO that was her transition point. WHY? Who knows why? A soul picks a location to find a way back in. All he knew was he wanted her back in his ARMS AGAIN. He would 'change' her to being one of 'his KIND NOW'… nothing would stand in his way, not even her death. By R. M. Simone'… RIO. Fan Fiction will become a NOVEL.

RIO

The pain shrouded me second by second as nothing I ever experienced before in my life as a vampire. We live in the Bardo State, the place between life in a body and death with our consciousness in a shell. Now that Bella was gone, I lost all my peace of mind. Why? It was how it all happened and how she was taken. The dreams continued or rather the nightmare of her calling out to me. I had no other choice but to go see why RIO called me there. Could Bella have migrated to another realm? Was I to rescue her and somehow finally make her part of 'my world'? I was lost in this hell. It was hell without her. The only thing I ever loved was Bella.

Chapter 2

Flight and Food

Reservations were handled just before my flight took off to Brazil. I was in such anguish that from the moment my foot stepped into the cabin of the jet, something enveloped me in hope. I was drifting in my own thoughts only barely perceiving the world around me. I was focused on following this vision of Bella leading me to find her. Once I got there, I would figure out if this made any kind of sense. It was a man, a vampire that had lost the only thing he loved. When we do find a mate, we bond for existence. Bella it would seem was lost in another realm. This state the Buddhist referred to as the death between worlds or corridor state. Vampires live in this way, neither being fully dead or fully living. We sustained on the blood of others or on their Prana energy. Bella was ripped away from me and all that sustained me for the moment was getting to where here dream flashes gave me a compass. Flying there was going to be terrible on both my thirst needs and this pain. Somehow this love was drawing me. She was dead and yet I was drawn to find the pieces of some puzzle.

Our flight took off with my looking out the window, wishing I could stay airborne and just be with Bella. My chest ached for the promise of what this was always meant to be to me. Why did I ever hold back and deny her being changed into one of us? I loved her more than anything imagined. When you meet that one mate, you are destined to be with forever, you feel you're polarized around her that lets you breathe for the first time. I loved her more than life itself. How would this get solved now?

"Sir, we are a little over fourteen hours of flight. I noticed you have some health needs. You are taking an I V for the trip?"

"Ah, yes, I have three bags of blood for the trip. Can I get them warmed? I will do my I V in the bathroom if I can use it for the transfer?"

"Sir, we would be happy to accommodate you. Just let me know when."

I nodded and sat back in my seat. Bringing fresh blood for the duration of the trip was Carlisle's idea of planning. Frankly, I had no idea what I was going to meet once I got to Rio and see how finding her in this state she was in could only guide me to the steps. This was insane and yet it held hope.


	3. Chapter 3 Dream in Flight

Rio by R. M. Simone – Roshandra

10:05:2015 ALL RIGHTS OWNED and reserved by author R. M. Simone' and original story.

All Twilight character names are owned by Stephanie Myers and no copyright infringements. Merely used for FAN FICTION.

When someone DIES before their time and they leave in a TRAUMATIC moment of an act of revenge, the soul will travel and migrate to a place that it might find its way back INTO a BODY? He was feeling her calling him and it was RIO that was her transition point. WHY? Who knows why? A soul picks a location to find a way back in. All he knew was he wanted her back in his ARMS AGAIN. He would 'change' her to being one of 'his KIND NOW'… nothing would stand in his way, not even her death. By R. M. Simone'… RIO. Fan Fiction will become a NOVEL.

RIO

The pain shrouded me second by second as nothing I ever experienced before in my life as a vampire. We live in the Bardo State, the place between life in a body and death with our consciousness in a shell. Now that Bella was gone, I lost all my peace of mind. Why? It was how it all happened and how she was taken. The dreams continued or rather the nightmare of her calling out to me. I had no other choice but to go see why RIO called me there. Could Bella have migrated to another realm? Was I to rescue her and somehow finally make her part of 'my world'? I was lost in this hell. It was hell without her. The only thing I ever loved was Bella.

Chapter 3

Dream in Flight

I had just finished the second pint of O negative blood I brought for my flight and the attendant kept a watchful eye on me. I could smell her blood and I was tempted to consider a small taste or a snack. I was handling the flight with the blood Carlisle suggested and with the pain of my emotional state being so erratic, I needed human blood to help me manage or to be honest to cope. I was flying into oblivion. All my normal clear minded thinking processes where blown. I had no compass other than see if I could find a lead to where Bella's soul might have migrated. Buddhist did this all the time and Alice had sent me links to read on the flight for a small understanding of what this might be about. I had no idea if any of this made sense. I was lost in this world of my own drifting to deal with this pain and loss.

I had to close my eyes and see if my inner peace could be found. Rio held the promise of a place she wanted to go for a vacation. I wanted to surprise her with this with the honeymoon. Maybe this is why she was calling me there?

Sleep actually came over me and I had no idea how my passing out on the flight would take me away in the clouds to the world that her spirit was there waiting for me.

Dream:

I was finally peaceful, about it all and in a silver ship of some sorts with no one flying with me. The flight was empty. It was up high in the clouds with sunlight bathing it. I closed the window blind and reclined my chair to rest. I felt a touch at my arms and heard her voice.

"Please, Edward, don't open your eyes. You are not dreaming, but I called you here. You don't dream, but you are able to hear me in this realm. I am here, but not. I am drifting. I love you so much and I can't stop calling you. You are coming to me for I feel you closer now. I can only tell you this. My state is that I am fragmented. I broke into a thousand shards of crystalline glass. My soul fractured when he did what he did to me. Please, Edward, do not blame him. He filmed how he killed me to make you have pain. It was his game. I know you killed him when your family found him. It is the vengeance and anger that forced me out of a peaceful passing. He purposely wanted my soul to be lost. He accomplished that. When his mate came after and found him disembarked she vowed to destroy not only you, she wanted me to drift in the never land of passing. She is going to also kill all of you family. Alice is blinded to what this is as there is a history of Alice and this mate of James. More will be known later on that Edward. I must go, just come to Rio. I drift like the clouds over the city and forest there. Find me and help me. Passage from realms is that some souls are caught in that corridor between the living and the dead. I love you. Make me whole again Edward. I love you, always only you.

I jerked awake in a shock with a wave of pain racking my head. I smelt Bella on me. I needed blood to manage the pain again. I put the cabin light on to call for the flight attendant. She came immediately.

"Sir, are you alright? You look like you saw a ghost. You are perspiring. Let me get you a cool compress and should I prepare your last I V?

"Yes, please, my blood sugar dropped. Just a cool towel and the blood is all I need."


	4. Chapter 4 Rio De Janeiro

Rio by R. M. Simone – Roshandra

10:05:2015 ALL RIGHTS OWNED and reserved by author R. M. Simone' and original story.

All Twilight character names are owned by Stephanie Myers and no copyright infringements. Merely used for FAN FICTION.

When someone DIES before their time and they leave in a TRAUMATIC moment of an act of revenge, the soul will travel and migrate to a place that it might find its way back INTO a BODY? He was feeling her calling him and it was RIO that was her transition point. WHY? Who knows why? A soul picks a location to find a way back in. All he knew was he wanted her back in his ARMS AGAIN. He would 'change' her to being one of 'his KIND NOW'… nothing would stand in his way, not even her death. By R. M. Simone'… RIO. Fan Fiction will become a NOVEL.

RIO

The pain shrouded me second by second as nothing I ever experienced before in my life as a vampire. We live in the Bardo State, the place between life in a body and death with our consciousness in a shell. Now that Bella was gone, I lost all my peace of mind. Why? It was how it all happened and how she was taken. The dreams continued or rather the nightmare of her calling out to me. I had no other choice but to go see why RIO called me there. Could Bella have migrated to another realm? Was I to rescue her and somehow finally make her part of 'my world'? I was lost in this hell. It was hell without her. The only thing I ever loved was Bella.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Rio De Janeiro**

How I made it off the flight, through the airport terminal was by sheer strong will. The IV blood I packed was just enough to get me to handle the long air flight. I was so grateful of my family and Carlisle's suggestion. I had a car waiting and I would go to harbor to travel out to Esme's Island. I needed quiet and the place I was meant to bring Bella for our honeymoon. I was shredded inside from one end of my body through the semblance of what was left of my tortured mind. I managed to get through the terminal, handle customs and then the rental desk. Carlisle called me then.

"Son, did you make the travel okay?"

"Carlisle, yes, the grief is still fighting to take over me. I am dealing with it. The blood helped."

"You need human blood right now son. I will have a physician friend send you some in a cold ice pack to the island. The other option is if you can drive into Rio and to the blood donor clinic and I will tell them to let you in. What do you want to do? I would feel better if you had some blood on hand."

"I agree, Carlisle. It helps me to think more clearly. What is the address of the clinic?"

"Alice is going to call you in the morning and right now Jasper, Emmett and our Canadian friends are looking at how Victoria did this. She meant to fragment and scatter Bella's soul for punishment. I know she is in spirit form and I am not sure how this will work. Just follow your heart Edward. Things happen in life for a reason. We all have a soul, even though you doubt my belief in that truth. Bella is proof of that. She is strong Edward, even in death. Keep your faith and calm and think through this so you can be guided by this love." He texted me the address and said good night. I would drive into Rio and collect the blood I needed. That was such a good solution. The car I got was a silver Jaguar and I smiled. The first smile since I left and for days had been in my depressive mood. I liked the car. It was not my Audi, but this made sense to me. I hit the GPS and programmed the directions and sat back looking at the evening beauty of Rio with her lights aglow and the movement of the sway of this region. Everything in this area of Brazil was sensual, rhythmic and it was with a feeling of spirit. This was where our honeymoon was to be. I never told Bella that and I began to wonder if maybe this is why her spirit came here?

Edward collects a month's worth of IV blood "O" pints. He drives then to harbor to get the private speed boat he will use to take him to the island. And so begins his journey of spirit and finding Bella.

Alice will arrive to help him and his family will aid him in the matter of Victoria. Just when Edward is about to bring his fragmented love's spirit into wholeness, something occurs that reveals why and how Victoria did this. This is beyond vengeance. It is a battle of spiritual dimensions and the darkest kind of revenge from a vampire scorned. Love must prevail and death to life might be the outcome.

NOTE FROM Roshandra:::

There is something about this story that deeply touches me. I feel the way Edward would process this and how he thinks. I feel Bella calling him to find her. Something about this love that makes her death in this story about maybe a new way of living? I always felt Bella was meant to be 'changed'. Maybe not how the book handled it in the core story, but by a kiss and by the love. I always felt that this love between Edward and Bella was one of soul mates and across time. The barrier of death therefore should not prevent that kind of love from finding itself again. I hope this story carriers that and reveals something beautiful and most special.

Roshandra, merely writing on.


	5. Chapter 5 Rio De Janeiro to Blood Bank

**Rio by R. M. Simone – Roshandra**

10:05:2015 ALL RIGHTS OWNED and reserved by author R. M. Simone' and original story.

All Twilight character names are owned by Stephanie Myers and no copyright infringements. Merely used for FAN FICTION.

When someone DIES before their time and they leave in a TRAUMATIC moment of an act of revenge, the soul will travel and migrate to a place that it might find its way back INTO a BODY? He was feeling her calling him and it was RIO that was her transition point. WHY? Who knows why? A soul picks a location to find a way back in. All he knew was he wanted her back in his ARMS AGAIN. He would 'change' her to being one of 'his KIND NOW'… nothing would stand in his way, not even her death. By R. M. Simone'… RIO. Fan Fiction will become a NOVEL.

RIO

The pain shrouded me second by second as nothing I ever experienced before in my life as a vampire. We live in the Bardo State, the place between life in a body and death with our consciousness in a shell. Now that Bella was gone, I lost all my peace of mind. Why? It was how it all happened and how she was taken. The dreams continued or rather the nightmare of her calling out to me. I had no other choice but to go see why RIO called me there. Could Bella have migrated to another realm? Was I to rescue her and somehow finally make her part of 'my world'? I was lost in this hell. It was hell without her. The only thing I ever loved was Bella.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Rio De Janeiro to Blood Bank**

The silver Jaguar car at night stood out on the streets of Rio. My mood darkened as I pondered how this would get me through the crowds of this hip swaying night life. There was a carnal, primal kind of feeling in Rio De Janeiro that spoke of spirit and a thin veil between this world and the realms of the astrals. The people here held to many superstitions and the rain forest were part of the mystique along with the huge statue of Christ with outstretched arms watching from the cliff outcropping protecting this city. My GPS finally called out a command to turn as I was nearly at the blood clinic. I was having second thoughts about mingling in with the throngs of people and heard the voice command tell me I had arrived. I slowed down to view a garage metal door, no sign saying it was a clinic and a nearby café. I pulled the Jaguar over in the alley up on a narrow sidewalk curb to park and check out where the entrance was. The café was bustling with locals calling me in that direction first. I sauntered in carefully to ask for the clinic directions or how to find the entrance. I had no idea what I was about to walk into.

I could smell Cuban cigars, the local older men playing chess and God knows what other board games and I looked around for someone to ask for information. My Spanish was rusty. The strangest part was I felt they realized I was a vampire immediately. A slight panic of fear came over me and then I saw Bella's face in front of me. That took away the anxiety, letting me center myself. A young woman pulling shots of coffee behind the counter looked right at me. The men went back to their games and smoking while hitting back shots of local rum, coffee and talking in a low hum. I walked over to the young woman behind the main counter where a row of men sat watching me approach.

"Hi, excuse me, do you speak English?"

"Si, senior, some, you seem lost?" She had blazing eyes, somewhat like the jaguar cat, very feline looking with green flecks and gold in her eyes that was riveted on me.

"I am looking for the clinic that is to be near this address. I can't find the entrance?"

"Si, the entrance is through the café. Let me show you. Follow me senior." She became wary and kept looking back at me as I followed her lead. She moved aside strings of beads that hung in doorways we walking through. Inside the corridors meandered around past game card rooms with more smoking men in Cuban South American hats noticing me move past the doorways. I was confused why this was an obstacle course. Carlisle did everything legitimately, even though he was a long lived immortal that fit into mainstream life. He seemed like the kind of dazzling physician with warm, caring, compassion to hold professional high standards. I was more than puzzled why he would be getting blood from some lower end area for the blood I needed.

"Senior, here…" She knocked three times and a small peep hole window opened and they spoke quickly in Spanish. I waited. This was like entering into Fort Knox.

"Do you speak English?"

"Si, and you are the person that Dr. Cullen has a package for? May I see identification, passport?"

I pulled out my picture photo with what he requested and he looked then nodded and closed his window unlocking the door. Many locks were being unbolted. I waited.

"Senior, this way. Let me check if the funds were transferred to the account? Please have a seat there." I looked around, noting the clinic was professional, chilled with air conditioning and very much hidden or underground so to speak. I could see it was also a morgue of some kind. I could smell death here. He was most curious about me and kept looking over his shoulders to check me out. I just stayed calm. He was on edge. My cell went off and it was Carlisle.

"Edward, did you find the clinic?"

"Hi Carlisle, yes, and I am picking up the box now. I hope they package it in hot ice so the trip to the island keeps it cooled till I can refrigerate it."

"Good, son, they will double check payment and you sign. I am not sure the state of this clinic, but you will get what you need. I am told that other vampires use this service too."

"Well, now Carlisle, that makes more sense to me. This place is beyond strange. I hope the car I rented it there when I get done here. " He laughed.

"I'm sure you will handle it if it is not. Just get to the island and rest. Alice will be in tomorrow night and she will talk to you more about the vision and we are still working on details on Victoria. I feel Bella is still alive somehow Edward, so please stay with hope."

We finished our conversation and I got that feeling I was being watched on their camera surveillance and being checked out. I felt like I was in a drug lord country were blazing guns could happen at any moment. I probably should have had them deliver this. The death vibes in this place were beginning to smother me. Then something about Bella's body ran through my mind. I looked over at the doors against one entire wall and began to see a repeated name plaque. Jane Doe, body not claimed, then a case number. I was not sure why that was speaking to me. The attendant came back with a box of what I came for and smoking from hot ice.

"Senior, this is the month's supply. I hope the relative will live with the medical transfusions Dr. Cullen set up. Our country gets a lot of unusual Americans that are down here for cures." He clearly wanted more information or to talk. I was not about to say a word. I knew he figured out I was a vampire. I felt one of my kind in the next room monitoring our conversation. I stayed calm.

"Senior, thank you. I need to go now."

He nodded and the transaction was done. I looked back again to the wall of corpse drawers wondering why it pulled me to view it. I left briskly grabbing my cell to talk to Carlisle again. The girl was standing outside the door waiting for me. Something was more than peculiar. I had known blood banks would do this kind of work for vampires to feed off blood, but something was strange here. The girl led me back through the maize to the main café. I almost felt like blessing myself and saying 'let there be light'. I had to shake that off. This was not a time to be thinking that way.

I grabbed for me cell to call Carlisle back. "Hi, I am heading out of here now. Let's hope my car is still there." Carlisle obliged me with conversation so I busied myself heading out of the café with the box in my arms. I got out to the street and saw the Jaguar was there. I breathed easier. I turned back and the young woman was standing there. I looked at her waiving her to come to me. She looked back then hurried up to where I was and I asked her what she wanted to say.

"You feel her don't you? Your kind did something to someone you loved. They took her body. You smelled her, maybe?"

I was dumped a vision that nearly knocked me over as it washed over my entire body. Every muscle felt this information this girl just spoke to me. I almost dropped the box of blood IV's and reached for the brick wall to brace my body up. "What are you saying? You know what I am?"

She nodded. "Senior, I will get in trouble if I say more. I must go." She almost disappeared at such fast speed, I began to wonder if she was a vampire herself. This region had many kinds of creatures Carlisle spoke about. She might be a shapeshifter or an indigenous kind of spirit walker. She was gone.

I picked up the box, Carlisle was asking what happened and I hit the door locks to open so I could get off the alley street.

"Carlisle, one of the locals, a young woman at this café walk-through to the clinic told me something. My head is spinning, but I need to get to the harbor and on the boat so I can think this through. I need feeding now too. I feel like I was hit with a ton of bricks. They knew I was a vampire too. Something about Bella, and her body and the morgue the blood clinic was in a way of storage of unclaimed bodies. My going there in person presented a new kind of problem, but maybe a piece of this puzzle on why Bella called me to Rio. When Alice gets here we can talk this through."

"I agree, her vision will help… Just text me when you get to the island. We are worried about your Edward. Stay strong son."

I headed back to the main street leading past the Del Mar beach in the moonlight evening skies of Rio. There was a blockade at one end of the main drive through boulevard with people dancing. Something gripped me. Something held my heart. This was where I was planning to bring Bella for our honeymoon after we married. I pulled the Jaguar over to the side and stopped. I was feeling Bella. I wanted to just cry. I grabbed my chest and got out of the car and stood there looking over the pulsing sway of dancers moving as a group. Bella would have loved this. If she was here, we would go dance in the streets. Something drew me to walk into the dancing throngs and then I felt her.

"Bella, I love you so much, you can't be gone. I miss you Bella. Please help me to find you. I ache for you. Please, help guide me to you."

My heart burst open of such pain, the music drowned out my cries and I gave up a prayer to the region and this city of Rio. Christ, please hear my prayer mumbled across my lips as tears ran down my cheeks. Please, Bella don't leave me and don't die. I feel your spirit is with me. Help me find you.


End file.
